


That Dress

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Choking, F/M, Fingering, Fucking with sunglasses on, Queen - Freeform, Smut, sex in a limo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Roger has no intention of staying at a party. Not when you had put so much effort into looking that good, just for him.





	That Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Because a post of mine thirsting after 80's Roger gained traction on tumblr. So uh.... here ya go.

“God, this place is a fucking bore,” Roger sighed, placing his hand at the small of your back. “Can we get out of here, Princess, please?”

“Really? The party hasn’t even started,” you asked. You blinked at him for a moment, moving closer to him. “And besides, I didn’t spend this long getting ready for us to leave so soon.”

He moved closer, nipping at your earlobe. “I thought you wore that dress for me, darling?”

You lowered your head, lips pressed to Roger’s neck. “I did.”

Underneath the table, Roger’s hand crept up your thigh. “Won’t you let me take it off, then?”

Quick to get him off you, you got to your feet and wandered over to the bar. You spotted Freddie there. He wasn't hard to miss. Shrugging off the evening’s dress code, he opted for his signature black coat with silver piping. Along with leather trousers, of course. And he looked fantastic. He saw you coming, turning his attention away from the bartender. “My goodness, darling, you scrub up well, don’t you?”

Rolling your eyes, you gave him a hug. “Well Roger seems to think so.” Breaking away, you screwed up your face. “He’s had his hands on me all night, now he wants to leave.”

The bartender slipped two flutes of champagne to you and Freddie. He took a delicate sip and smirked, leaning in. “Do you want to know what you should do?”

“What?” You couldn’t help but smile, waiting for his answer.

“You should ditch him for as long as possible, my dear. Really rile him up.”

“Oh god, that’s only going to make him worse.”

“It’ll make the afterparty better for you, though, if you catch my drift?”

You glanced over at Roger, still sat at your table with Brian and Deacy. He scowled, sucking on a cigarette. He wasn't saying a word.

“For once, you might be right.” Holding out a hand to usher Freddie on to the dance floor, you caught Roger’s attention.

And the attention of everyone else in the room. 

Freddie whirled you and twirled you. Dipped you and flipped you. You knocked back shots between every song. All while Roger’s eyes were glued to you beneath his sunglasses.

Twenty minutes into your’s and Freddie’s relentless romp, you felt a hand on your arm. It dragged you away. Freddie watched with a broad smile. You looked around to identify the party pooper. Unsurprisingly, it was Roger.

He hauled you out of the nightclub and into the back of a waiting limo. It was dark. You hit the floor upon entry and scrambled for a seat at the back when the car pulled away. 

“Where to, Mr Taylor?” the driver asked through the intercom.

“Circle the block, and put up that bloody partition,” he ordered, sitting down at the side. Then he turned his attention to you. His glasses were in the way, but you could tell you were done for. “Come here.” He snapped his fingers, pointing at the floor. 

It had your stomach in knots, but you complied, crawling across the fluffy carpet to his feet. 

“I don’t need to tell you what to do, do I, Princess?” He gestured towards the bulge in his trousers. 

Nerves and anticipation gripped you as you undid his belt and then his zipper, pulling out his erect cock. There was no need to stand on ceremony. You knew exactly what Roger wanted. Without wasting another moment, you drew your tongue slowly up his shaft, taking as much of it as you could in your mouth until the tip hit the back of your throat. 

Roger groaned, his hand finding its way to the back of your head. “Not such a tease now, are you?”

You didn’t answer that, finding your rhythm, coating his length in spit. All you could manage was a quiet ‘hmm.’

“I like you better when you’re quiet,” he goaded, tugging at your hair. 

You loved it when he was like this. When he treated you as another pretty girl he could throw away. But you knew he never had it in him to be like that. You could feel how wet you were, clenching your thighs together as you continued to suck Roger’s cock. 

He was in control though. “Right, Princess,” he said, pulling you away, strings of saliva dangling between you and him. “Get on top of me.”

You got to your feet and began to take your dress off in front of him. But he snatched you into him. You fell forward. His wrapped his arm around your waist. You straddled him with shanking legs.

“That stays on,” he hissed, “you wore it for me, didn’t you?” His hands crept up your thighs, moving your dress up around your hips. “Didn’t you, darling?”

You nodded, dragging your fingernails over his neck, before leaning in to kiss him. You could feel him giving a smug smile as you reached down to play with his cock again. Your free hand undid his shirt. Spurred on, his tongue began to press deeper into your mouth.

“You won’t be needing these, will you?” He whispered. His fingers tugged at the waistband of your underwear, slipping them off, one leg at a time. He groaned as he finally realised how wet you were for him. 

You were desperate to see his face while you fucked him. His sunglasses were getting in the way. You tried to take them off, but Roger grabbed your wrist with his free hand. “These stay on. I want to see how good you look, darling.”

He dragged his free hand along the neckline of your dress, pulling it down to expose your breasts. He was keen. Diving in to lay harsh, sloppy kisses over your flesh. You feared he was marking you up, the bruises lingering long after you finished here. His other hand was still fondling away at your cunt, his fingers gliding in and out of you. But you needed the real thing.

You brushed his hand away and lined his cock up, looking him squarely in the eyes.

He grasped your waist, raising his hips. Sliding into you completely, stretching you enough to make you gasp.

After a couple of gentle passes, you picked up the pace, planting your hands against the window on either side of Roger. His hands wandered, squeezing at your breasts. Then they moved to your ass to deliver sharp smacks that made you squeal. He enjoyed that. Hearing you squeal. The feeling of your cunt clenching around him from the short shocks he dealt you. He did it again, running his free hand over your neck. “Oh, you like that, Princess?” he taunted.

Your breathing was becoming jagged. Your skin was dusted with a dewy sheen. All you could impart was a drawn out whine.

He smacked the back of your thigh and grabbed your neck a little bit tighter. “I asked you if you liked that, Princess,” he purred. 

“Fuck, yes. Yes, I love it, Roger!” you gasped.

He leaned his head back against the window, he was flushed from his cheeks down to his chest. His knuckles were white, as he clawed at your thighs. “You’re such a good girl for me, Princess,” he moaned. “Keep going. Just like that.”

You could feel his body tense underneath you. His hips jerking against your own. One final, purposeful thrust was all it took for him to fill you with ropes of thick cum. 

When it was over, you leaned into him. Spent and dishevelled you stroked each other’s hair, trying to catch your breath, to even yourselves out. “Do you want to go back to the party, Princess?” he said softly. 

You giggled. “I think I’m done for the night, don’t you?”

“Round two, back at the hotel?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

You nodded, your head pressed to his chest.


End file.
